mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Martin Luther Movie
The Martin Luther Movie is the 4th commercially released MossiMovie and the first to play host to an actual historical story, it is also one of the very first MossiMovies made. (released 9 days after Creation Day) So far, this has been the only MossiMovie to feature a religious element. The film follows the life of Martin Luther, who proceeds to right the wrongs in a corrupted society by introducing God's word to the people, but not without some detractors. Plot The film opens in 1505, near the town of Erfert. In the fields, a malicious storm takes place. After surviving this storm, Martin Luther believes he has been touched by God, and so, makes it his duty to spread this phenomenon. A montage then plays where Martin Luther works his way to graduate from Monk School. After graduating 2 years later, Martin is sent to stop the trouble brewing amongst the monks in Rome. After travelling with his sidekick for many days, the pair manage to catch a ride the rest of the way from a local man. Once in Rome, Martin is shown collecting relics and visiting historical places. Meanwhile, corrupt members of the church in Erfert begin to sell indulgences to the public, as a ticket to heaven. Realising this corruption, Luther begins to write 95 theses, which he nails to door of the church. (after mistakingly nailing it to a neighbour's door) Emperor Charles V learns of Luther's theses and puts him on trial in the Diet of Worms. Refusing to recant his beliefs, he is cast out, and is captured by a false army of Romans, who proceed to take him to safety in a castle. Once there, under the name Knight George, Luther uses his time to translate to bible to various languages. But when hearing of unsteady changes to the Church back in Erfert, he returns to resolve the conflict and creates the Lutheran Church. Cast AgentPolar as Martin Luther. KountryKid as The Narrator. Richoguy13 as Emperor Charles V. Donut664 as The Emperor's assistant. LilBadger as Luther's assistant. Production When tasked with creating a video based on a historical figure, MossiMovies searched hard for an idea. When settling on "Martin Luther", the group persisted to include as much accurate information as they could about him. They also ensured they stayed to their nature by adding comedic elements and references. The film was directed by KountryKid. Soundtrack #"Have a Nice Day." - Bon Jovi. #"The Eye of the Tiger" - Survivor. #"Highway to Hell" - AC/DC. #"Speed of Sound." - Cold Play. #"The Benny Hill Theme." - Benny Hill. #"Back in Black" - AC/DC. Trivia *In the scene where a man is selling indulgences, Donut664 is visible in the window, on the trampoline. *The film supplied footage for the 2009 MossiMovie: ZEEOHAI! External Links MossiMembers [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWII, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random Dancing Thingy, Spybots, Stunt Games , Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, The Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Sole Survivor, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] Miscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, History of MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, RichKountry, Weebly]